


Mine

by umaficwriter



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Baby Leo, Baby Leo got a new mom, Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt as Parents, Cristina as Mom, Crowen, Crowen in Switzerland, Cute all over, Daddy Owen, F/M, Owen goes after Cristina, Parents, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: Follow Crowen story after Owen shows up on Cristina’s doorstep in Zurich, with baby Leo on toe.
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. I Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I don’t really know where this is going, but I do know that I wanted some Crowen fluff with baby Leo. I just can’t help it… watching season 16 and seeing Owen and Teddy together, I can’t help but think it should be Cristina instead. This probably won’t have many chapters, and you guys can comment your ideas as well, that’ll be highly appreciated.   
> Disclaimer: Grey’s not mine, if it was Crowen would be endgame!

_Oh baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)_ __  
Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)

Cristina heard the doorbell. Witch was massively strange, since Shane had her keys, so did Meredith, although Cristina doubted her person would show up at her condo without a warning. The doormen, Arthur, haven’t called as well, so it had to be somebody she knew, right?

Anyway, she got off the couch, where she’d been doing online charts and went answering the door.

“ _Coming_!” she said as she twisted the key and opened it.

The Asian froze on the spot. Before her were Owen and a baby, at the age of one, or even less.

“Owen…” she was perplexed “and, this is?” she looked at the baby.

Owen adjusted the baby in his arms and the kid squalled. “This is Leo!” he smiled at her.

Cristina faced him with her best _WTF_ expression and saw that, besides the baby bag, he also had a big suitcase.

“Are you inviting us in?”

She got out of her trance and took his luggage in, as he entered her apartment, _with_ a _baby_ _boy_.

He took her home in. it was a beautiful condo with windows circulating all of it, serving as walls. He could see Zurich’s landscape and the sun that was setting outside. It was a breathtaking view.

“Nice flat” he voiced his thoughts.

“Thanks…” the woman dried her suddenly sweaty hands on her jeans covered tights. “Owen, I love you being here, but _what_ _the_ _hell_ , it’s been five years and suddenly you show up with a _kid_?” there, the elephant was out of the box.

He turned to face her, patting the baby’s back.

“I missed you.”

She couldn’t _believe_ him. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

She was stunned, seeing him after all this time. Of course, she still loved him _senseless_ , she had left him so that he could conquer all he dreamed of. A family, with a wife and a baby. Apparently, he did. Or so the baby part of it. 

“Owen…” she initiated but he cut her off.

“Listen Cristina, I tried. I tried so hard being happy without you.” He locked eyes with her. brown and blue pouring at each other. “I married Amelia, and we divorced because I compared her to you all the time, in the little things, and _no_ _one’s_ like you Cristina… I-“ he breathed in deeper. “I still _love_ you, I love you like you never left, I love you like our wedding day, and I love you so much I just couldn’t not chase after you, even after all this time, and ask you, _beg_ _you_ , to try again.”

She was speechless.

“I’m sorry for barging in your life this way.” He apologized still standing in front of her in the middle of the living room.

“How old is he?” she pointed to Leo with her chin.

He smiled at her and to the baby. “Leo will be a year in three weeks.”

“And Amelia’s okay with you taking him across the world? This is kidnapping, you know that, right?” she imagined he was her kid. Meredith had said they got married couple years ago, so Cristina connected the dots.

“He’s- he’s not Amelia’s”

Her puzzled face made him elaborate.

“He’s adopted. I adopted him six months ago. His mother had some drug problems and I fostered him for a while, and after she overdosed, I adopted him.”

Cristina faced the floor before lock eyes with him again. She was sorry for Leo, he was so little and already had been through so much. He was a lucky kid for having Owen as a father. He was great with him, she could see it with less than 20 minutes together. 

“I see…” she went to the sofa and cleaned the amount of sheets and her _ipad_ , so they could sit comfortably. “Owen, I want you to know that I _love_ you too much.” She started as he sat, baby Leo crawling his chest. Cristina could not be the biggest fan of babies, but she had to admit this one was cute, and being in Owen’s lap just made him cutter. Not that she would say it out loud.

“And although I wasn’t expecting you at all, _ever_ , I’m really glad you’re here. I’m still single, even after five years, and my work fulfills my life and that’s _enough_ for me. Knowing you’re _happy_ is _enough_ for me.”

“But I’m not.” He started. “When Leo came, I felt like it, Cristina I swear I did, I love him like my own and I wish it _was_ enough forever, but every night, after the baby routine, I think of you.” He smirked at her, and took her hand in his, the other securing Leo’s back.

“I think of you _lying_ _in_ _bed_ with me. I think of you _waking_ _up_ with me, and I had to come here, I had to try.”

She nodded.

“I had to try and get you back, because I would hate myself for not doing it.”

“I have a very demanding job Owen, and I can’t, nor _want_ to take care of a one year older. That hasn’t changed”

He sighed. “I _know_ , and I’m willing to move here, for you. I’m willing to- to stop working or _something_..”

She had a board smile now. She was already thinking that that topic would be next in disagreeing.

“I’m not asking for you to be his mom, I would _never_ ask that of you, I know better.” He pointed. “But, I wanna have it all, and I can only have that here, with you.”

She took his face in her hands.

“I missed you too.” She admitted with a little smile, the one she always had for him.

Owen displayed a big smile as she got closer, and they’d have kissed, wasn’t for Leo choosing that very moment to fart on his dad.

“OMG!” Yang exclaimed closing her nostrils with her fingers.

Owen laughed soundly.

“How come someone _so_ _little_ can _stink_ like that?” she wanted to know.

“It must be the travel.” He put out, getting up and taking Leo’s bag, that was on the floor. “seems like this guy needs a change.”

“And new _organs_ , maybe! Oh My God! You’re like _dead_ _inside_ mate?” she asked looking at the baby, that was facing her with his fist inside his little mouth.

Owen chuckled and adjusted the baby on his hip. “Where can I change him?”

She walked to the guest room and signalized for him to follow her.

Cristina couldn’t believe she was doing it. She could not believe _they_ were doing it. Again. Plus, a one-year old _baby_ , nonetheless.

She so needed tequila and Meredith right now.


	2. Six Feet Under

_Our love is six feet under_ _  
I can't help but wonder  
If our grave was watered by the rain  
Would roses bloom?  
_ _Could roses bloom_ _  
Again?_

It was late, or early, depending on the point of view. It was like one in the morning for Cristina, but for Meredith it was 4PM and it was the only break she had on that day, so Yang called her.

“ _Hey_!” a perky Meredith answered the phone.

“Hi” a not so perky Cristina replied. she was sitting on her bed, surrounded by comfortable pillows, and was trying not to speak loudly, because Owen and Leo were sleeping right across her room.

“I guess you already received your _visitors_ , or may I say your _roommates_?” questioned Meredith still with a perkiness in her voice, Cristina was starting to think it was all Mer’s idea.

“Well, and _you_ _knew_ about it, and _didn’t_ tell me, may I add. Should I assume you helped him too?”

Grey sighed on the other side of the line. “You know I did it with your happiness in mind, Cristina.”

The Asian woman rolled in bed, now on her side.

“I _know_ , and you can’t imagine how many times I dreamed of this Mer, of him showing up at my doorstep, telling me he loves me and want to try again, but with a _baby_ included?”

“Just so you know, I _do_ know how many times, because you _told_ me about all of them. _Annoying_.”

Cristina had a board smile on her face. She was _indeed_ , her person.

“The question is: are you willing to live with them, Cristina? Because Owen can’t simply give Leo back, he’s not a product.”

“ _That’s_ my point Mer! He is a _real_ baby, that poops and cries and needs attention!” Cristina was exasperated, gesticulating with her hands, even though Meredith couldn’t see her. she moved the covers away and got up.

“You could send them back, but you also know it would break him…”

Cristina paced in her room, from the door to the glass’ walls on the other side.

“I know… he wanna have it all, but what about me?”

“What about you?” questioned the blonde.

“Shouldn’t I have it all, too?”

The line was silent for a moment.

“If you want Owen… If you want him Cristina, you have to accept the whole package now.”

Cristina was still pacing, every now and then glancing through the windows. The night was beautiful and clear, you could see the stars, if you observed long enough.

“His dream is you, yes, but also, this kid, and don’t you think that it’ll be easier now?”

“How come?”

“ _Well_ , you don’t need to get pregnant _ever_ , because he already has a baby, you’re not Leo’s mom officially and Owen will never say, in the future, that you stole it from him.”

Cristina gave it a fast analyzes.

“You’re kinda right.”

“Aren’t I _always_?”

“Actually, _no_ …”

“Oh, shut up!” they laughed.

“We have to talk though, _really_ talk, without the baby doing _baby_ _things_ and distracting us.”

“ _Us_?”

“Yes, Leo does this gurling and bouncing thing that distract us, from what we’re talking.”

“ _Uhum_ … _us_.”

“I’m serious Mer!” the brunette held her hands up in protest.

“I’m just saying that Owen is used to these things, so they’re distraction for you, not him.”

“You’re so _smug_ , aren’t ya?” she had a wide smile by now. Meredith knew her so well.

“And you _love_ me!”

“I _do_ , actually.” Cristina heard a subtle knock at her door merging with Meredith’s laugh on the other side. “Mer…”

“You gotta go.”

“Yes, Owen is knocking.”

“I know what he wants to _knock_ …” her person was _so_ smug for her own health.

“ _Bye_ Meredith!”

Cristina put her phone down on her beside-table and went for the door.

“Hey…” Owen greeted his voice still heavy with sleep.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you? Or the baby?” she was feeling kinda guilty.

“No, not at all, Leo is a heavy sleeper, he’s gonna be fine, I just…”

“Couldn’t sleep?” she offered.

“Yeah…” he confirmed. She still knew him all too well.

“Wanna come in?”

“Into your room?”

Cristina rolled her eyes, wasn’t it obvious?

Owen scratched the back of his neck ashamed of his question.

Yang saw that he was kind of… she didn’t know the name for it, noticing his discomfort, she offered something else.

“Want a cup of tea?”

He smiled in confirmation and they walked silently to the kitchen.

She turned on the lights and squirmed her eyes shut with the harsh fluorescent brightness. “ _Damn_.” Owen heard her muttering.

“Since when do you drink tea?” he curiously asked sitting on a bar stool by the granite counter.

“Since we’re in _Europe_.” She, matter of factly answered and he chuckled. “I still live for coffee, though.” Clarified the woman.

He nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off of her.

Cristina took put the kettle in the stove with water and some herbs, tuning it up next.

“Green tea.” Explained.

She crossed her arms in front of her and accommodated herself against the counter across from him.

“So…” Hunt started but Cristina cut him off.

“What are you _really_ doing here, Owen?”

“I’m-“

“ _No_ , you _cannot_ just drop a bomb on me like that and expect that I will accept it!” she uncrossed her arms and ran her hands through her black mane. “I _love_ _you_ , I love you still, and I wanna be with you yes, but I’m afraid we aren’t gonna work out _again_ , because we still want different things.”

Their eyes were locked.

Cerulean eyes shining with the wave of honesty thrown by chocolate ones.

“Cristina…” he started and got out of the stool, going in her direction cautiously, as if not to scare a frightened animal. “I _love_ you, and as I said earlier, I want to have you, and now I have Leo, so I have everything, I just need you to meet me halfway, just meet me in the middle.”

Her eyes were shinning with the memories of that same phrase he’d said so many years ago, in the vent. She was just as afraid there as she was here and now.

“I won’t endure another break up, Owen…” she was terrified. So was him.

The kettle chose that moment to whistle.

Cristina let out a grumble and opened one of the cupboards, taking out two _Klausman_ _Institute’s_ mugs from it and pouring them both tea.

“Want some cream? Sugar?”

“No, that’s fine.” Replied the man, coming back to his previous stool.

“I don’t want you accusing me, after a year or two, of ‘not loving our baby’, because Leo is not mine.”

He looked at her as she sipped her drink.

“I know that, and _again_ , I’m not asking you to be.”

“And what do you _think_? That I’m going to _ignore_ him ‘till he attends college?”

“That’s _not_ what I’m saying.” He sipped his tea and got up.

“Oh, so I’m _gonna_ be Cinderella’s evil step-mom?” her voice dripping sarcasm.

“ _Stop_ putting words into my mouth, Cristina!” he cried.

She got quiet.

“Could you be his friend?”

“ _What_?!”

“I am asking you, could you be his friend?” his tea already forgotten.

He approached her on the other side of the kitchen.

“Not my girlfriend that thinks he’s cute, or the step-mom, or the owner of the place he lives, his friend. Can you do that?”

His eyes were hopeful and she wanted to make him smile so much. Still, she was _so_ _afraid_.

Incredible how she could spend 24 hours in a OR, patient flatlining every hour or so, and she would face it as a challenge, as a thriving opportunity, as a way of life telling her that achievement would not come easy. And she would say “not today Satan” to death and keep the person on the table alive.

However, boarding on this journey with the love of her life was making her hands shake and her head spin.

“Cristina… look at me.” As if knowing what she was thinking, Owen cupped her face in his hands. Those she called “hams” a lifetime ago. “I would _never_ do anything to make yourself miserable.”

Cristina held up his stare, but as soon as those words were out of his mouth, she felt something warm descending her face.

“Oh babe…” he comforted her as he involved her in his arms. Her emotions floating out of her in violent sobs.

That moment, with Owen embracing her and protecting her from all world’s atrocities, Cristina realized she’d never cried over their broken love story.

In _five_ _years_ , Yang never cried over Owen Hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think! See you next chapter! xx


	3. Daylight

_I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you_ _  
I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you  
I've been sleeping so long in a twenty year dark night  
And now I see daylight, I only see daylight_

It was a brand new day. Cristina’s eyes were puffy and swollen from the last night’s crying. And her head had that pumping you get after a crying session. Her throat also felt sore. Summing up: she was feeling like _crap_.

However, it didn’t matter that she wasn’t feeling like it, she had to go to work. She had patients, meetings and calls to make. Shane helped her as he could, but some things, only she could do. So, despite her spirits, she got off of bed and walked into her closet to choose what to wear.

The woman picked a black _pantacourt_ _suit_ and heels, making a beeline to the bathroom.

After all set, and after looking like a Cardio-Goddess again, she left out her room just to be engulfed by the sound of _baby_ _noises_ coming from the kitchen.

 _Just_ _great_.

As she entered the room, the scene in front of her made her _stupid_ uterus cramp.

It was Owen, feeding Leo. The little one was sitting on the counter, since they still didn’t have a high chair for him. _They_? What the _FUCK_ Cristina?

The last night’s conversation with Owen had led them nowhere, to be honest. They just poured their sentiments on each other and that was it.

She had changed. She could tolerate kids now. Didn’t mean she wanted them. And after all the drama, she just wanted space. To think, to considerate, to search in the depts of her soul the answer to the actual situation. One that Owen put them through.

Cristina didn’t really know if she would accept Owen, let alone _daddy_ _Owen_ and _baby_ _Leo_.

She was _so_ screwed.

She was like missing a prolene stich screwed.

“Morning!” greeted Owen when he noticed her entering the kitchen.

He couldn’t help but notice her outfit as well. He always liked her style, but now? Now she looked like out of a fashion magazine or something. And he loved it. He loved her. He was proud of her.

She smiled and replied with a ‘ _good_ _morning’_ muffed by the coffee she was drinking.

She could be confused, and have many things to consider, but waking up with coffee already brewed? Maybe she should keep the boys…

Leo made his greeting as well with a “ _Gah_!” loud and gleeful, moving away his father’s hands from feeding him mashed bananas.

“Yes, Leo that’s _Cristina_.” She heard Owen replying to the baby, as he cleaned the corner of Leo’s mouth with a napkin.

“He talks?” she wanted to know, coffee cup in hand.

The redhead smirked at her, blue eyes shining in the sunlight bathing the kitchen walls.

“He babbles, yes. We’re working on it, right Leo?” he faced his son with a little smile.

 _Ugh_! The love and care he directed to the baby, was just too much, she was feeling like being _shot at_ with cuteness. Meredith would _so_ mock her if she knew.

“The fact that he said Cristina, or tried, means he’s very smart.” She stated and approached the men. “Aren’t you?” questioned the Asian staring deep in Leo’s eyes.

He gave her a gummy smile. She could see some teeth in there.

Owen faced her with pure adoration. He was so happy with their interaction. All he asked for all his life was happening right in front of him.

He didn’t know for sure where they stood right now, but he understood it as progress nonetheless.

Leo tried to grab Cristina’s hair, that was molding her face, but she took his chubby hands in hers and said “Like father, like son, I guess.” And with a longing smile, she directed herself to Owen, as Leo averted his attention back to the bananas in front of him.

“I’ve got to work. Are you gonna be okay here alone?”

Owen looked from her eyes to Leo.

“Not alone, _alone_. You get it!”

“I have a full plate with this little guy here.” He explained as he lifted Leo from the countertop and started to get out of the room.

“Good.” She followed him. ”Usually I don’t have a precise time to get home, so you can come by the Institute for lunch, if you want to.”

She was _nuts_. _Of_ _course_ , she was.

Inviting Owen and the _package_ to lunch at her hospital. She was going crazy and their proximity was not letting her think clear.

Honestly, Cristina didn’t know what to do. Never in her life, despite her dreams, had she thought about this scenario.

His silence made her speak again. “You can call an uber or a taxi, and meet me there.” She was saying and collecting her belongs to go out. “You can call the lobby and ask Arthur for it as well, he’s a nice old man.” Instructed.

“Are you _sure_ we can swing by?”

Cristina wasn’t sure he was talking about lunch anymore. She nodded anyway.

“I gotta go.” She said looking at her wrist watch. “text me, if you need anything.” She said as she opened the door, heels clicking all the way. “Bye!” was the last thing she said and Leo replied with a animated “ _Bo_!”

“You keep up with that and either we’re going to be thrown away or she’s going to love you.” Owen said to Leo as he went to the guest room change his diaper.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

“It’s a beautiful day to save lives, everyone.” Ross announced as he entered the OR, Cristina on toe.

“Shepard used to say that before surgeries.” Clarified the youngest doctor as his mentor looked him sideways with a funny expression.

“I _know_ …”

Shane let out a chuckle.

“Means that you’re afraid you’re gonna screw it up?” Yang mocked him.

“No!”

She rolled her eyes and waited for Ross to get to the lead surgeon’ side of the table. 

“Means I’m _optimistic_.” Shane stated as the rest of the staff arrived at the OR.

“Means you’re kissing his _dead_ ass.”

“That’s just mean, and you know it.”

“I’m a mean person.”

“Not anymore, but something is making you…” he had that suspicious tone. Ross had become the next best Meredith she had in Zurich. “Ten-blade, please.” He asked as he started the procedure. “ _besides_ , you wanted to scrub in on this surgery with me, why?”

“ _Because_ I like the basics.”

“No, you _don’t_.”

“Oh Shane, _shut_ _up_!”

“Is Meredith okay?” he asked after some time in silence.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because, you’re only insufferable when there’ something going on with her…” he deflected his eyes from the open chest above them to face her. “ _or_ with…”

“ _Don’t_!”

“Okay…”

Another hour passed only with instrument-asking and a commentary here and there on the procedure.

“He’s here.” Yang stated.

“ _He_ … like?”

“Owen Hunt.”

“Your ex-husband is here?” Shane asked very surprised. “Is he okay?”

“Not _here_ at the hospital Ross!” she bickered. “Here in Zurich. In my apartment.”

Shane kept operating.

“With a baby.”

The shocked look Ross directed her had her smiling widely behind her surgical mask.

“I’m _not_ going to express my opinion because you’re gonna kill me.”

“You know me _so_ well.”

He chuckled, as the scrub nurse passed him another instrument.

After the surgery, Cristina went straight to her office to make some phone calls and reschedule some meetings. She was not in the mood to pretend and be interested in budget today. Was she ever? Thank Lord she had Shane and a very capable secretary.

“Dr. Yang?” Anna, her assistant called as Cristina was putting the phone back on its base.

“Yes, Anna?”

“Your _husband_ is here?” the blonde girl said with a puzzled face. As far as she knew, Dr. Yang was single, and a ginger guy just arrived, asking for her boss, addressing himself as her husband. _Odd_.

“ _Oh_ …” Cristina massaged her temples. Gossip would spread like infection and, in no time, people would assume she got married. _Again_. Not that anybody knew she had been in the first place.

“Let him in.”

Anna excused herself and next Owen was entering her office, baby Leo on a car seat hanging in his arm.

“My _husband_? _Seriously_?” Cristina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Owen showed her his trademark smile. That same pre-Iraq smile that captivated her a lifetime ago. The same smile he wore when pulling off her icicle.

She smiled back despite her annoyance.

“What should’ve I said?” he asked of her as he set the car seat on the floor and unbuckled Leo from it. He knew better than let the baby there when he was awake. And at that moment, he was very awake with all the new places and Cristina’s voice.

The boy was still very young, but already had the iocent perception he wasn’t in his old house anymore, and he had some sympathy towards Yang going on, despite her feelings about him. Owen could tell his son liked her. A lot. Within only two days. How funny, for his dad, couple hours were enough.

“Isn’t lunch time yet.”

“You promised me a tour some time ago.” He quoted the message she had sent him a few years back.

She was still in her scrubs, so the woman put on her lab-coat and guided the boys out of here.

“Tour it is then.” She said before closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts! I wanna thank everyone who’s reading, leaving comments or not, but if you are, THANK YOU! You make my day and that really inspires me!   
> See you next xx


	4. Adore You

_You don't have to say you love me_ _  
I just wanna tell you something  
Lately you've been on my mind  
Honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

They wandered for the Klausman Institute corridors and Cristina was telling Owen everything about the machines around, the new technology they had access to. The founding she would receive upon her last former-Harper Avery, now Catherine Fox award, besides the private founding as well, and how it would only do great to the Hospital. 

Owen Hunt couldn’t be prouder of her. and by the minute, he was surer he had made the right decision coming here.

It was a fact, one that she had yet to know, that he hadn’t asked for his resignation from GSMH. In his defense, he wasn’t sure she would welcome him, so he had asked for some vacation days he had, and that was it. The foreseeable future would determinate his next steps.

As Cristina walked them around, Leo tried at all costs, grab a fistful of her hair. Owen could premeditate the moment she would get enough of it, and dismiss them. He couldn’t blame her. she was not used to be around kids that weren’t patients. She had said it, and said again, that she didn’t want them. At all. It was, by far, the most complicated topic in their relationship.

Deep inside, Owen hoped she had changed. Not to have his kids. He’d never make that mistake again. She was a world class surgeon and now Hunt could see and _understand_ why she did what she did.

Once a lifetime ago, Meredith had said it would break her. being a mom. Because she cared. He didn’t get it at that time. Now he did.

That moment, the man decided he would have her back. No matter what. She was part of what made his life _whole_ and _better_ and _happier_.

He _loved_ his son. With all his heart he did. Leo was the light of his eyes. She was the fire of his loins.

He _couldn’t_ live without her.

He tried and stopped Leo from grabbing her hair for the nth time that day. “Leo, _please_ don’t!”

“What?”

“He can’t stop trying and grab your hair.”

A smile escaped her lips.

Leo was just like his daddy, apparently. _Daddy_ Cristina? _Really_?

He used to sleep caressing her black curls and that would make her feel safe and sound. It helped her sleep as well, when she had an exhausting shift, and her mind just wouldn’t shut off. She missed it.

Owen was taken aback when she signalized for him to pass her the baby. The redhead had the funniest expression displaying. That made Cristina smile widely.

“I’m not gonna _drop_ him, Owen.” She stated matter of factly. “I have patients more fragile than him, besides Leo is a good little man.”

reluctantly, Hunt gave her his child. And as the love of his life held the other love of his life his heart skipped a beat inside him. He had a overjoyed expression all over.

Cristina looked deep into Leo’s eyes and the little boy smiled at her, setting his head on her shoulder and taking a handful of the doctor’s hair, without pulling it.

“Oh, you just wanted to _feel_ it?” she asked the ginger baby in a joyful tone. “I was preparing myself for a strong pull, you know…” Yang said as she caressed his back.

“He just likes you.” Owen offered.

“I see…”

Father tried retrieve his son from Cristina’s arms, but Leo wouldn’t let go of her. he just wouldn’t.

“It’s okay, let him be.” She finally said.

They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like a eternity, ‘till Cristina’s pager went off.

She deflected her eyes from his to read the message.

“Shane needs me for something.”

“Okay. We can wait for you in your office…” suggested the man as he tried once more take Leo back. No bulge from the little guy.

Cristina pondered her options. If they tried to force Leo, the baby would make a tantrum and would be insufferable after. Since the page wasn’t 911, she assumed Owen could go with her. _Hell_ , _of_ _course_ , he could. It was her hospital. It was out of all protocols? _Yes_ , it was, but he also was a surgeon himself, so she could conceive him privileges.

“Seems like you guys are coming with me.”

“Dr. Yang!” Dr. Ross shouted in the hallway when he saw her approaching him.

“Why do you _still_ act as an intern sometimes?” asked his superior raising her eyebrows in question.

Shane only rolled his eyes for her. She just could not let anything alone, could she? How come they were friends? Nobody knew.

“Whose baby is th- _Oh_!” the younger recalled their conversation earlier at the OR.

“What you paged me for?” she chose to ignore his expression.

“Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to scrub in on the transplant later this afternoon? You know, just for the old time’ sake and all…” Shane offered as he noticed the man beside his mentor. “Dr. Hunt!”

“Dr. Ross.” Owen greeted with a smile.

“So, will you?” Ross asked again. “There’s nothing special about it, though.”

“Oh, _don’t_ say that! We used to _kill_ to perform something like this.”

Both men smiled with their own memories about the old residency days.

Cristina was very inclined in accept Shane’s offer, because for God’ sake, she had a _baby_ , that _wasn’t_ a patient, in her arms, _willingly_ no less, she needed surgery to ease her mind.

She looked at Owen as if apologizing. But for _what_ exactly?

“We’ll have lunch, then you’ll go be a Cardio Goddess.” Hunt replied to her unasked question.

She couldn’t help but notice his proud tone.

“You can watch from the gallery, if you want to.” Offered Ross and Cristina almost annihilated him with her eyes.

There it goes her moment of mind-cleaning. How could she, knowing he would be watching? That was never a problem before. _Before_. She was just so _confused_.

Owen looked in her eyes for her approval.

“It’s okay.” Yang responded in the end.

“Great, I’ll let the staff know.”

“ _Ass_ - _kisser_!” she exclaimed as her apprentice walked away on the opposite direction they had come.

“He hasn’t changed.” Owen commented.

“Oh, except his is a brilliant surgeon now.” She adjusted Leo in her arms, the boy was dozing off slowly, still with a hand on the woman’s hair. “I’m to blame, _of_ _course_.” Stated and Owen chuckled with her self-consciousness. “But also, Shane _is_ as talented as Burke. His hands were made to hold hearts in them.”

Sometime ago, just hearing the almost-husband’s name would make Owen’s blood boil. Not anymore.

“I’m glad he has an _exceptional_ mentor by his side.”

He watched the smile appearing in her features.

“I’m glad I can be here, too. I wish Thomas would, as well. He taught me more than medicine, Owen. I wouldn’t be here without him. At all.” She emphasized the end. “I hate to admit it though, he would totally mock me for it and say that I’ve gone soft.” He let out a little laugh. “I miss Webber, Teddy…” she didn’t vociferate Burke, but in terms of medicine, he was kind of awesome, he’d chosen _her_ to take over his place here, so obviously she missed him as well.

“They were, are awesome in their areas, yes, but there’s no one like you Cristina. And, I’m sure wherever they are, they know it too.”

She looked at his direction just to show him her smile.

“There’s _no_ _one_ like you.” He repeated.

“There’s no one like you too, you know.” She pointed absentmindedly

It was his time to smile at her.

“Someone seems to be _very_ comfortable, here, uhm?” she diverted the conversation to Leo. He had his little head on Cristina’s lab-coat covered shoulder and his eyes were up observing her with innocent curiosity, still with his little hand gripping her mane.

“Wanna pass him to me?” Owen asked afraid she was uncomfortable with the situation.

“No, it’s fine. But when he poops, he’ll be all yours again.”

Owen laughed at her colocation.

“Alright.” Agreed the man.

“So, lunch?”

“I guess we can get to that, yes.” Cristina said after adjusting Leo in her arms once more, the baby grunted in protest. “We can swing by the cafeteria and come back to my office, I imagine Leo’s food is in there?”

Owen didn’t know if she was aware of, but she had called Leo by his name for the first time.

“Yes, it is actually.” He confirmed after being stunned for an instant.

“So, Let’s go.”

As they entered the cafeteria, the redhead noticed all faces turning to watch them. The people masked it as they could, but after a moment, Hunt was well aware of why they did.

Cristina Yang, their boss, with a baby, that probably wasn’t a patient, in her arms, and a man, _him_ , on her toe. Chances were that her employees imagine that she was a heartless bitch who had hidden her husband and son, and now out of a sudden decided to show them to the world, even if she _still_ kept them on her _basement_.

And Cristina seemed to notice that as well, and make the same conclusions as he had, because she had a huge smile on her face, as they reached the food line.

“Are you thinking what I _think_ you’re thinking?” Owen questioned her as he took a tray from the counter in front of them.

She just nodded and kept her smile.

Cristina Yang wanted to me recognized by her brain and medical talent, but she _loved_ being tamed too. This, Owen was sure and the actual situation was making her out to be _scary_? Just as she had been the night they met

“And I’m betting you like it.” Owen offered.

She didn’t answer him, but grabbed a sandwich with her free hand and set in on the food tray he was holding.

After they gathered all the food they needed, the pair went back to her office.

“It’s a breathtaking view you gave here.” Commented Owen as he set the tray on her desk and went for Leo’s bottle inside the baby’s bag.

“It was Burke’s office.” She explained. “I didn’t choose it, but wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Hunt had Leo’s bottle in hand and was ready to retrieve his son to give it to him, although the kid was almost asleep, so Cristina took the task to herself and started to feed the sleepy baby.

“You can eat, if you want.”

“I didn’t know you knew how to feed babies.” The ginger put out.

She smiled. “I fed Zola, and Bailey.”

“ _Oh_ , right.” He had forgotten about that.

Her line made him recall that horrible time when she’d left him and went living with Meredith…

They stayed silent ‘till Leo was finished, and only then, Owen got to take him back in his arms, to burp him. All set, he adjusted the little boy back in his car seat for his nap.

“Now is our turn.” Cristina said in almost a whisper. She didn’t want to wake the infant.

“You can talk in a normal voice he won’t wake up for the next two hours or so.” explained the dad.

The Asian sat on her chair and started unwrap her sandwich, and Owen did the same on a chair in front of her in the other side of the table.

They ate in a comfortable silence.

Cristina was the first to finish, so she started. “ _So_ , I think we need to talk?” despite all her insecurities and fears, she had to take that off her chest.

She waited for him to finish his lunch.

“I guess so.”

“I _want_ you.” Cristina affirmed. “And I want to _be_ with you, because I realized, everything I have is not making me feel totally complete.” She extended her hand above the table for him to take. He did.

“And, I want you to be happy.” She squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back. “ _That’s_ the most important thing for me now, out of work related things, of course.”

He smiled with her sincerity. That was what he loved most about her. sometime ago, he would be angry because she’d put work first. Not anymore. He love her regardless.

“So I’m _willing_ to try.”

He smiled assuringly at her.

“And I get you are a whole package now, so I’m willing to try that too. I’m willing because I love you. And no amount of time or distance will ever change that.”

Owen had tears welled up in his eyes. He refused to let them fall, even though they were happy tears.

He observed she had them too.

“I love you. I _love_ _you_ Cristina.” His tone was smooth and she remembered him using it every time he had said those same words, always assuring, always certain of what he was saying and of the meaning behind those three little words. 

She was scared, yes. But also, she had witnessed enough losses to know you should make the _most_ of her life.

She had Meredith and Derek’ story in mind. They had so much pain at the beginning ‘till they finally got together. They’ve been through so much load since, and overcame all of it, just to be separated by the destiny again, this time _forever_.

Cristina did not want for this to happen with her and Owen. To wake up one day in the future wondering how could’ve been if they… Owen had said to her that people mattered, that _they_ _mattered_ and at that time, she couldn’t understand the whole meaning of it. Now she did.

Besides, Cristina had proven and proven again that she mastered _anything_ she proposed herself to do. With them wouldn’t be any different. She would master their ways into perfection. That was her. Ruthlessly searching for ways to fix things.

Owen was no different. His savior complex had kicked in for his own sake for the first time in years. Finally coming to his senses, he traveled 8,000 miles, baby on toe, to regain the piece that was missing of his life. He wasn’t ashamed of it, or regretted it for that matter. He was _proud_. Of his decision, of her, he was hopeful for their future together, and her words just made him more sure of it all.

The man got of his seat and rounded the table for her. With her hands in his, those _magical_ and delicate hands that cured and accomplished, he pulled her up to him.

“ _Thank_ _you_ , for trying. I _love_ you.” He said finally and claimed her lips to him.

She corresponded with the same passion he was pouring into the act. Yang was beyond happy and satisfied and _whole_.

It was the high he had asked her about the night they met.

Surgery gave her that high. Discovering forms of helping people gave her a similar sugar rush feeling filling her up to the brim with electrical waves that made her tangle and sensitive.

Kissing Owen was just like all of those things.

Her heart beat faster, she had goosebumps all over, her mouth embraced his in a dance they knew too well and that was too much appreciated to be forgotten, despite their time apart.

Hunt was securing her near him with his strong arms, roaming her back with his hands, until grabbing her hair as he had done so many times before. She pushed him ‘till he was against her desk and was between his legs, still kissing him senseless.

When the air was running out, they parted, looking into each other’s eyes with pure joy and love.

He was over the moon with it all. He _adored_ her. Owen would worship her and show this woman just how much he was feeling it _every_ _day_ for the rest of his life. He promised himself that, staring at those chocolate pools he loved so much.

Cristina pressed their foreheads together and sighed in pure bliss.

He smiled and pecked her lips a couple times before hugging her tightly.

She heard her pager and knew they had to pop the bubble they were in. Duty called.

Before she could say anything, Owen initiated.

“Go, go be _brilliant_. We’ll be there watching you shine.”

It didn’t matter it was a Valve Replacement, a Coronary Artery Bypass Grafting, an Aneurysm Repair, a Heart Transplant or some complicated procedure from one of her trials, his encouragement was _everything_. It was her assurance that everything would work out according to the plan.

Cristina didn’t know how much she needed it ‘till now.

It made her _brave_.

It made her even more _Goddess_ - _like_.

Anything and everything, was possible after those words.

She’d never been more grateful. 

A board smile displayed her features.

“Thank you.” She said before pecking his lips and getting out of the room, towards the OR.

As the surgery extended, due some complications, Cristina looked up at the gallery and was delighted to see _her_ _boys_ up there. Beside some interns and residents, there, in the first row, Owen sat, baby Leo still asleep in his arms.

She smiled behind her mask and deflected her attention back to the procedure.

It didn’t matter if it still took more three or five hours to finish.

Cristina Yang wasn’t afraid anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo? Please, lemme know what are your ideas and thoughts about this story! I have a scrip in my head, yes, but I want you guys satisfied with what I’m doing, so, yeah, leave a comment and see ya next! Xx


	5. River of Stars

_I'd paint a river of stars for you_ _  
Cross the ocean of sapphire blue  
Anything I have to just to get to you  
Doesn't matter what we've been through  
Doesn't matter  
Doesn't matter  
Doesn't matter what we've been through  
I'd paint a river of stars for you_

When Cristina got home, the first thing she heard entering the door was a cheerful “ _Ba_!” coming from the living room.

“Yes Leo, that’s Cristina arriving.” Owen spoke to the kid.

The surgery took longer than she anticipated, and Owen couldn’t stay to watch the end of it, since Leo was fed up with all the commotion in the gallery. So, he’d texted her, informing her they’d go home, and so he did. That was like, six hours ago.

After the procedure, Cristina still had some things to attend to, so she did those and just after that, she went home.

“Hey!” she sighed the greeting as she collapsed onto the couch.

Owen pecked her cheek in response and continued to lend Leo toys as the boy was playing on the floor.

“You guys made home okay?”

“Have you eaten?” Owen answered her with another question.

She shook her head no.

“I can cook. And, yes we made home just fine.”

She looked at him with pure gratefulness. A home-cooked meal was all she needed.

“That would be very much appreciated, yes.” Confessed the woman with a smile.

She returned her expression and got closer to peck Cristina’s lips.

“You go take a shower, and I’m gonna fix something. Anything in particular?”

“Anything is fine, really, I don’t mind, I just wanna eat it accompanied of a glass of wine and you.” She replayed getting up from the couch and znc before she went to her room, she patted Leo’s head and the baby showed her his gummy smile. She offered the boy a smirk.

“Okay.” He acknowledged and went to the kitchen to make something, not before taking Leo with him. Owen already was an expert in cooking with only one hand, as the other held the baby. Actually, in most activities for that matter. He had done it countless times before. As the boy was growing up, he usually let him in his high chair, but they didn’t have it yet at the apartment, so he needed to work with what he had.

Cristina looked at the bathtub and was very tempted in taking a long and relaxing bath in there, but decided against it. She was hungry more than she was stressed, so she took a quick shower instead, didn’t even washed her hair, and put up her pjs, that consisted in a cotton loose pant and a comfortable thank top. As she walked out of the bathroom, she faced her king-sized bed and again was very temped in just crash there and forget about all else. That was when Owen called her.

As she entered the kitchen, he was holding Leo and setting their plates at the kitchen counter top. She didn’t have a dinner table, because she didn’t have a dinning room. The apartment was spacious, yes, but consisted in three big rooms, a study/library, kitchen, living room, tv room and a common bathroom, besides the suite ones, and her closet. It had too a veranda/patio at the end of the only hallway. She was very satisfied with her house, it was practical and spacious and had great light since most of the walls were glass. In almost every room they were graced with a breathtaking view. It eased her mind and helped her work, when doing it at home. Also, they were pretty high above the ground, so she had privacy. On her floor there was only one apartment across from hers, and she suspected that the neighbor didn’t even lived there. She had never seen anybody coming out of that door in the five years she lived there. 

“Smells delicious.” She offered, taking a wine glass from him and setting it at the granite counter.

“You do too.” He fired back with a smirk.

“Don’t make sex innuendos in front of the baby.” She commented flatly.

He laughed.

“Let’s dig in?” the man asked, but Cristina was already serving her some food. So Owen went to the fidge to retrieve the wine bottle.

He had fixed some potatoes and reheated some chicken parts that were in the freezer, started the rice-maker and that was pretty much everything.

Owen hasn’t cooked a real dinner, because he didn’t know if she’d want to have take-out or go somewhere. He vociferated that to her.

“That’s more than okay Owen, really I haven’t had a home-cooked meal since the last time Shane came over.” She explained sitting on a bar stool.

“Shane is like your Meredith here?” he wanted to know, as he too sat and started feeding Leo first.

She swallowed the food before answering. “Something like that, he remembers me of important dates on the calendar, he sometimes comes to make take a break and cooks, because he knows I can’t.”

Owen nodded in understandment.

“You don’t have to be jealous, tho.” She took another bite and watched his wide eyes. “I know you don’t _love_ him, but we’re just friends, besides, he has a fiancée.”

“He _does_?”

“Yes, she’s a general surgeon.”

“And when is the weeding?” the redhead questioned as he cleaned Leo’s face with a napkin.

She faced him with an expression that said: Do you really think I know that?

“Never mind.” 

After they were done with the meal. Cristina offered to clean up, as Owen left to give Leo a shower and put him to bed.

That made Cristina reminisce the old times. Where he would cook for them at the firehouse and after, she would clean up the dishes and glasses. Once she was done, they’d go up to the terrace and talk about surgeries and gossip, laughing at each other’s cases, influenced by the good wine they’d been drinking.

He would start absentmindedly kissing her neck, the spot below her ear, and roam his eager hands through her body, they’d kiss forgetting everything else, and after a good make-out session, he would carry her downstairs and they would make love through the night.

She missed it like crazy. And after the kiss they shared earlier in her office, she just missed it harder.

Cristina walked into her room, and took her laptop on the way on her way to bed, to buy some things.

She entered _HW_ _Baby_ _Center_ , a Swiss website, and started to make a mental list of products Leo needed or might to live there with them.

She started with a crib, because of course he needed one. After that, she chose a high chair and, almost everything the store was suggesting her. Money wasn’t a problem anyway. After all, purchased, she heard her bedroom door opening and looked up from her _MacBook_ screen.

“Hey…” she greeter Owen as he entered the room further. “He’s out?”

“Out like a light.” He confirmed and smiled at her.

“ _Oh_! Come see what I bought Leo”

He was a bit surprised, but sat beside her in bed anyway, back against the headboard.

She showed him all that she purchased and he’s actually shocked she knew so much about a kid’s needs. 

“Don’t think I understand about this stuff, the site just suggested and I thought, ‘why not?’”

He laughed and pecked her cheek.

“They’ll deliver tomorrow, so you have to be home to inspect the products.” She informed.

“Yes _ma’am_!” he said mocking her.

She rolled her eyes and smacked him o the arm.

“I’m _serious_ Owen, we have to make things right and he needs a nursery, a real room, not just a guest room.”

He was taken aback by her reaction. Honestly, he thought he would have to worry about all this stuff alone, and she wouldn’t care. He was gladly wrong.

“ _Hey_ ,” he started taking her face in his hands. “from now on, I’ll worry about this and you only have to be _awesome_ , as you _already_ are.”

She gave him a board smile. She loved when he graced her with brain-related compliments.

“You have enough going on at the Institute to think about nursery colors and furniture. If you wanna see them, okay, perfect, but you don’t have to trouble yourself with those, okay? I’ll take care of everything.” He tranquilized her.

His words were soothing and she leaned her face to the side in his hands.

Owen collected her _MacBook_ and set it at her beside table. She got closer and claimed his lips to herself with need.

Owen hovered her ‘till her head was on the pillow and her hair spread all over.

“I think you’re _beautiful_.” He quoted himself and kissed her passionately.

Their bodies were recalling all the right spots to kiss, to press, to scratch.

They parted so Cristina could take his shirt off and planted kisses on the region. He had his hairs up in anticipation and pleasure. He let out a grunt when she nibbled his nipple. “ _God_ Cristina…” he sighed as she ascended her kisses to his mouth once again.

He tried his best to be a patient man, because they were compensating for their time apart, but Owen was _too_ much aroused to make things slow.

He roamed his hands ‘till he found her pants waistband, rolling them down revealing her black panties. She has always liked black underwear and that haven’t changed.

She moaned when he pressed her center and that made her legs open wider for him.

“I’ve _missed_ you.” Cristina confessed between heated wet kisses.

He responded creating a delicious friction between their crouches.

She let out a pleading sigh saying with movements she wanted him to go further.

Hunt pulled up her shirt now to reveal her bare breasts, nipples perk and mouthwateringly waiting for him to take them into his lips. When he did, he was recompensated with a satisfied moan. Cristina had her nails scratching his scalp as he expertly maneuvered her nipples taking them in his teeth just to lick them next.

Her panties were drenched and Owen descended one of his hands to feel that as she vociferated another loud moan.

Owen turned his head to her, to look her right in the eye. He saw the chocolate pools dilatating and full of lust for _him_ , for _this_. He was certain his eyes were the same as hers, only blue.

He loved this woman more than _anything_.

He kissed her stomach and her navel, pulled down her now wet panties and kissed her _there_. She squirmed below his lips and he absolutely _adored_ the effect he had on her. The male doctor alternated his ministrations between _tongue_ and _fingers_ and _teeth_ and his actions soon guided her to the absolute peek of pleasure. Yang came panting and calling his name.

He always would be mesmerized be the vision of her coming for him.

She was still traveling in that exquisite wave of tangling and satisfaction when Owen pressed their lips together again, making she taste herself on his mouth. _That_ turned her on even more.

“Make love to me…” she pleaded in his ear and he poured open mouthed kisses over her neck.

Owen had always been a passionate lover, it was an _event_ when he made love to her, because he was just so _great_ at it as he was in surgery. They were so great together... their connection exceeded any other she ever had. It was like their lovemaking was a giant wave, washing everything around and letting them with shaken legs, rapid heartbeats and a incredible rush. Even after all this time, Cristina couldn’t explain it with precision. She just _felt_ it. _Every_ _time_.

The female doctor’s palms reached his waistband and lowered the fabric out of his hips, taking down his slacks, as well as his boxers.

With nothing on her way, Cristina took his length in hand and pumped him up and down hearing his hissing as she did.

He kissed her and nibbled her lips. He was letting out her name like a prayer and thrusting in her expert hands.

They couldn’t take the teasing no more, so he moved away her hands and rose them above her head, Cristina had a sexy smile in anticipation. She knew what was coming and she wanted it with _every_ fiber in her body.

Owen stared into her eyes as he entered her in a swift move. He watched as she closed her eyes in pleasure and he smirked with himself as he held the urge to move. He wanted to do it looking deep onto her orbs.

When Cristina properly faced him again, she mirrored his smirk and felt him get out of her, just to put it all back again with _delicious_ force.

The dance they made was _magnificent_ and _sexy_ and the pair moved in sync, already knowing every step by heart.

Owen knew how to fill her up to the brim with pleasure. _Fast_ and _hard_. Just the way she liked the most.

Cristina moaned his name as she carved her nails into his back as he moved above her with all his power. Noticing that, he took her writs in one hand and set them back above her head. A pure demonstration of control.

Out of the bedroom, she was the boos. In bed she liked him to show just how much he was as well. She _marveled_ it. It made her bold to disobey him just to be _punished_ with a bite.

The way he did it made her see stars. With every thrust, he fitted her just the way she longed and he saying her name made her crazy.

She was already so close to explode in sensations and he vociferated what she was thinking when he whispered she made him wanna come here and now.

Owen felt her walls clenching around him and swallowed her loud moans with his languidly kisses, he too was _so_ close.

With his pace she was uncontrollably lost after an instant as she navigated for a river of stars, letting the tide take her and engulf her body and soul.

The man let himself go as she scratched his back harder than before, just to let go after, and that sign was all he needed to come inside of her.

He collapsed beside her and both looked at the celling panting.

“ _Amazing_ …” Cristina said after a minute still heavily breathing.

Hunt smirked flattered.

“ _We_ were, _yes_.”

“I missed _this_. _Us_.”

“Believe me when I say I did _just_ as much.” He stated.

She laughed in delight as he reached for a kiss. Cristina pulled up the sheets over them, and positioned her head on his chest. His heartbeat was steady as it should be, and the sound of it was soothing.

Owen took his time in admiring the woman in his arms. They’ve been through so much and who could’ve guessed they would overcome it all in order to be reunited again?

He was happier than in a _long_ time and he kissed the crown of her head with the thought.

Moments passed and still they haven’t moved. He caressing her hair and she drawing invisible circles up and down his board chest.

“I have to check on Leo.” He broke the silence.

Cristina nodded and moved away from him, so he could get out of bed.

She thought she’d be annoyed by it. She wasn’t. she had _indeed_ changed.

Owen was out for a couple of minutes, before returning to the bedroom, leaving the door ajar behind him. Just in case something happened.

He laid down and hugged her from behind, since she was on her side now.

Hunt breathed in her scent, smelling her hair shampoo and after that landing butterfly kisses at the base of her neck.

She squirmed below him and turned her head to face him.

“Wanna go again?” was what came out of her mouth.

His smirk was enough confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been kinda long time since I wrote a hentai, but I guess I did okay. Lemme know what you got by reviewing! See ya next xx


	6. Fly With Me

_If it's you and me forever_ _  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?_

In the morning, Cristina woke up to chubby hands grabbing her hair and face. She frowned in strangeness and slowly opened her eyes facing the brightness around her and making out the little figure of a ginger baby boy beside her, against Owen’s pillows.

“Hey Leo…” she greeted the boy in a sleepy voice, taking his hands off of her hair, so she could straight up in bed. She took a look at her alarm clock. It read 7:45A.M, so she was still on time.

“ _Ba_!” the boy exclaimed and Cristina took him into her arms, holding him up in front of her.

“Yes, _Cris_ - _ti_ - _na_ ” she mumbled. “Can you say _Cristina_?” she asked as she smelled his ginger head, filling her nostrils with that _amazing_ baby scent.

Yang never thought she would be amazed by that smell. She adored it on Zola and Bailey and now Ellis, but _never_ in her life she dreamt of being a mom, or acting like one.

But now, holding Leo closer and feeling his smooth chubby arms around her neck, she figured she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Course she had woken up eager to go to work and cut and get head deep into her trial, but that moment of peace with the infant made her heartbeat steady and her mind clearer. It was like _magic_.

 _Baby_ _magic_. Suddenly, she caught with the corner of her eye, Owen by the doorframe observing them.

Cristina smiled and moved Leo to sit on her lap. “Come here _daddy_ ” she motioned with Leo’s hand calling for his father.

Owen laughed at her mocking tone trying to make out baby voice, and took the breakfast tray with him to the bed.

“ _Oh_! We get breakfast in bed!” said a animated Cristina after a stolen kiss from the man.

“ _Actually_ , Leo wasn’t included, because he was supposed to be _asleep_ , so…” Owen informed as he took the baby from Cristina and kissed his round face.

“I see…” Cristina offered and took a coffee mug in her hands. “I can make up to you later.”

She watched a board smile appearing in Owen’s face.

“I look forward to that then.” Clarified the man as he fed Leo some fruits he brought on the tray.

She smirked at him and finished her meal.

“So, today Leo’s things are going to arrive, so remember checking for anything wrong, and…” Owen cut her off.

“What we talked yesterday?”

She let out a defeated sigh.

“I just like-“

“Having everything under control, I know that, I love that about you, but regarding this matter, I’m the boss.”

She got out of bed and was walking to the bathroom when she turned around.

“Oh, last night you showed me you can be bossy _elsewhere_ as well, Dr. Hunt…”

He smirked and winked at her as she entered the suite bathroom to get ready for work.

Cristina got home around 9P.M. and was surprised to find the house so quiet. She already knew, based on Leo’s bedtime the last days, he was probably asleep by now, but she figured Owen would be waiting for her in the living room or something.

She dropped her keys nearby and took off her boots, going into her room, but before she reached her door, or _their_ door, depending on how you approached the situation, Cristina caught the veranda lights at the end of the hall.

Owen heard her coming home, and assumed she would find her way where he was.

He had spent a good portion of his day trying to figure out some way to tell Cristina he would have to get back to Seattle soon. It would be for a short amount of time, until he organized everything there was to be at GSMH.

In the morning, aside from inspecting all Leo’s new furniture, toys and other stuff Cristina had bought him, Owen had been coming up with a proper manner of dropping the bomb. She would be pissed, or upset, because as long as she was aware of, he was there to stay. And he _was_ , Hunt just wasn’t sure she would have him back in the first place, so he had made his decisions cautiously. He wasn’t all alone anymore. He had a kid, and that was the most important thing, aside Cristina right now.

“Hey…” she greeted him. The redhead was seated on a lounge couch she had there. Beside him, a bottle of white wine and two wine glasses, his was half empty already. He needed liquid courage.

She approached him and kissed his lips as she seated on his lap, running her hands through his red curls.

Owen buried his nose on her neck and hair, absorbing her scent, as he always had done and always would, if she let him.

“Hi.” He replied as he captured her lips again.

They were engrossed in each other’s presence and were enjoying the moment and the breathtaking Switzerland view they had. Owen served her wine and she moved to sit beside him, with her head on his shoulder, as they sipped their drink.

“I have to tell you something…” he started and Cristina looked up into his eyes. “I have to go back to Seattle.”

She frowned and Owen elaborated.

“When I first came here, I was afraid you were going to turn me and Leo down, so I haven’t resigned from GSMH yet.”

For a moment she was quiet and only sipped her wine once more.

“So, you are going back to get things done and then come back, right?”

“That’s the plan, yes.” He assured her.

Cristina sighed in relief.

“I thought you were leaving me for good.” Confessed the Asian.

“ _No_ , babe, _never_ …” he reached for her hand and squeezed it. “It’ll be only for a few days.” He promised.

“It’s okay, I understand, we’ll be waiting for you.”

“ _We_?” he was puzzled.

“Me and Leo” she clarified taking another sip.

“I was planning on taking him with me, actually.” The ginger smiled a little uncomfortable.

“No need, Owen! Leo likes me, and you said it yourself, it’ll only be a few days. There’s no need to put the baby through such stress.”

Owen was completely taken aback by her response. He was noticing she was willing to try, she said it herself, she was willing to become Leo’s friend and all. He couldn’t be happier, but his dad half was crushing at the thought of letting his kid behind, even though it was with an amazing doctor, the love of his life, no less.

“I appreciated this Cristina bu-“

“ _Oh_! No ‘buts’ Owen, you know I’m perfectly capable of taking care of him, he’ll be with me all the time, and when I’m at the OR, he’ll be watched by the awesome nurses at the daycare.” She explained, trying to put him at ease as she did with her patients’ parents all the time.

“I _know_ you are, sweetheart, I’m just…”

“You’re a parent Owen, that’s normal, but you know I’d never hurt him. You _know_ that, right?” she inquired as Owen got off the couch.

“I trust you Cristina, I love you both and there’s nothing that I want more than see you two getting along and I’m thrilled that’s happening, but I’ve never been separated from him and I’m afraid he’ll think I abandoned him as his mom did.”

Cristina got up and put her wine glass aside, going for the man, that was now by the railing watching the skyline.

“I don’t get what you’re feeling, because I’m not a parent, but I _do_ care about Leo and I promise you I’m going to treat him like my patients, with ultimately care and acknowledge all his necessities, I can guarantee you that Owen.”

He had his back to her and she put her hand on his shoulder and waited for him to speak.

“Besides, we will skype every day.” She completed.

Owen turned around and smiled at her.

How has he gotten so lucky?

“You can spill, I _am_ your dream come true!”

He laughed at her antiques.

“I love you.” He declared and she captured his lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still with me?! See ya soon! Xx


	7. You've Got a Friend In Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry about the delay, I’m having some trouble putting the words together the way I want them to, so I write and erase every time! I hope you’re still up for this idea

_You've got a friend in me_ _  
You've got a friend in me  
You got troubles, I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and see it through  
Cause you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

“Are you _sure_ , you’re gonna be okay?” the redhead asked for the nth time that morning.

It had been two days since his and Cristina conversation at the apartment’s patio, and Owen was flying to Seattle this morning.

Cristina rolled her eyes and picked Leo up from the playpen she had bought a few days ago. The baby squealed in glee and Cristina adjusted him on her hip.

“We’re gonna be _fine_!” she reassured her lover and got closer to him. “I’m a doctor, besides, I took the day off, it’s going to be just me, munchkin and all those toys I bought him to play with.” She smiled to the baby. “say ‘bye-bye daddy, bye-bye’” she motioned with Leo’s hand.

Owen smiled at them and pecked Cristina’s lips and Leo’s head before heading towards the door.

“I’m on my cell, but his routine is on the fridge’s door, and I emailed it to you as well.” He clarified.

She rolled her eyes again.

“We’re going to be awesome, now-” she went to the door and was pushing him out “go, before you miss your plane”

Hunt walked to the elevator, but before he went it, he turned around and waved at them.

“Call me when you land.” The Asian stated.

“Will do. Love you.” The man boarded the lift and in instants disappeared behind its doors.

Cristina closed the door and faced the little man in her arms.

“It seems like it’s just you and me little guy.”

“ _Gah_!”

Yang downed him in his playpen again and went for her laptop in her room.

She had it all planned. She would watch Leo play with his things, as she’d get some work done, revising budgets and all. After that, she would prepare them lunch, - scratch that, she would reheat the food Owen left them for the next couple of days -, and they would take an amazing nap, just to take a stroller walk in the end of the afternoon.

It was all set. And they were going to be fine.

Or so she thought.

“Yes, Ross? It’s my day off, you know that, right?” she answered the phone as soon as she was seated on her comfy couch watching Leo play with his toys.

“I’m aware you’re babysitting today…” Ross replied in a mocking tone.

She rolled her eyes, even though her apprentice couldn’t see her. “What you want?”

“There’s a problem with the last patient from the trial…” he started and was interrupted for her groan.

“ _Don’t_!” she had one hand up in her head and the other holding the cellphone. “Don’t tell me we’re going to have o go in again?”

“Well, I won’t then.” Ross shrugged on the other side if the line.

“Damnit!” exclaimed the older doctor, running her free hand through her hair. “Okay, that’s how is gonna play out,” she heard Ross cleaning his throat on the other side. “I’ll be there in 30 and we’ll gonna figure it out”

“And the baby?” Shane questioned as he heard the fussing on the other side, probably she was getting off wherever she was sat on.

“I’m taking him in, of course.”

“Oh… okay then. See ya in 30.” Shane said before hanging up.

Cristina tossed her phone at the sofa and looked at Leo.

“So…”

The baby faced her as if waiting for her to go on.

“All our agenda for today? Not gonna happen.” Cristina collected Leo from his playpen and went for the nursery as she was speaking to him. “We’re going to go to the hospital, you already went there with dad, but today,” she paused as she put him down in his changing table. “it’s gonna be you and me, and surgery, I’ll assign a really nice nurse for you, yeah…” she smiled as she undressed him and started to change his diaper.

She had certain experience because of Zola and Bailey, that didn’t make she like the process though.

“We’re going to see a lot of cool stuff today Leo, and tonight, when your dad calls us, you’re going to tell everything to him, alright?”

“ _Bah_!”

“That’s right!” she cheered with him as she finished her work. Cristina was as meticulous with this as she was with a cardiothoracic surgery and in the end the outcome was flawless, as usual. Leo had his clean diaper on, and was wearing a blue shirt and blue pants, that reminded her of GSMH scrubs a lot. He also had a coat and a hood on, despite being spring, the baby needed protection.

“You’re all set, little man, now it’s Cristina’s turn, and you’re coming with me.” Yang announced as she picked him up again and marched to her and Owen’s room.

She set the baby on the bed, various pillows surrounding him, and went for the quickest shower of her life, and the quickest dressing up as well. She was kinda afraid Leo would turn and fall off the bed, since the baby already wobbly walked.

“We’re good to go kid.” She spoke after she collected all her belongs.

Cristina took the car seat and put the baby on it, after that she went out of the door and into the elevator. She set the car seat and went for the driver’ seat to start the car.

Leo was observing everything with pure curiosity.

Cristina wondered if maybe he was looking for his dad, but when they got to the Institute and there was no Owen, Leo made no fuss at all.

She hoped things would continue to be like this.

“Dr. Yang!” Shane approached her as she was leaving her car with Leo’s car seat hanging in one arm.

“Ross!” she acknowledged him as she walked into the building with the surgeon and the baby. “Update.”

“SATS are stable for now, patient is responding to medication as expected, but for a moment it was touch and go over there.” The man said, as they passed the front door. “I think we might have to go in before the situation worsens.” Pointed Shane.

“Okay.” She sighed in defeat. The trial to her printed hearts was going smoothly, as a trial for hearts built from scratch could go, but now they had a bump on their road and it made her feel disappointed with herself. “so, let’s do this.” Cristina resumed.

“Oh, okay then…” they entered her office “what about this little guy here?” Ross questioned motioning to the baby.

Leo was observing all the commotion around him with curiosity, letting out some coos and squeals once or twice, but never crying.

“You’ll have to find someone at the daycare to take him, but Shane, it has to be someone _very_ responsible _and_ nice and _only_ for him,” Cristina clarified as she set the car seat on the sofa in the corner of her office.

“Okay, I’ll see about that, meanwhile, you go talk to the family, I’ll prep the patient and we’ll see ourselves at the OR.” Ross offered and she nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.” She answered ending the discussion.

“C’mon little man, let’s find you a _very_ nice nurse…” Ross was saying to the baby as he exited the room, leaving Cristina alone.

“Clamp.” Dr. Yang asked as she operated with Ross on the other side of the table.

“ _So_ …” her apprentice initiated.

“Stop right there, Ross!” she cut him off. “I know what you’re gonna say.”

“ _Oh_ , so now you’re a clairvoyant too?”

She roller her eyes.

“I was going to congratulate you on your baby.”

“You can quit the sarcasm right there. Scissors.”

“I’m just saying-“

“He’s Owen’ son, not mine.”

“So, you’re his…” he let her complete

“Friend. Clamp.”

“I _see_ …”

Only the monitors and the surgeons’ movements were heard for some time, ‘till Ross started again.

“But you want him to be your _friend_?”

“What?”

“Like, in the future?”

“Ross, I only live one day at a time, maybe a week. I rush, I make mistakes.”

The man would’ve started his argument again, but he was interrupted by the OR intercom.

“Dr. Yang?” the nurse called the director from the gallery.

“Yes?” she answered without looking up from the surgical field.

“It’s about Leo…” the nurse informed.

Cristina gave the gallery a brief look and caught Leo’s crumpled face. The kid was not happy at all.

“What happened?” Yang wanted to know as she deflected her eyes from above and stared back at her actions on the patient’s chest.

“He couldn’t sleep and was _very_ fussy, wouldn’t have his bottle or any other food I offered him, he cried a lot when he realized you weren’t around.”

Cristina faced him briefly again. He obviously had been crying, because his cheeks had tears strains, and his blue eyes were red-ish.

“Okay…” the doctor spoke, acknowledging the situation at hand. Without diverting her eyes from the procedure, Cristina spoke again. “Leo, hey, I’m here baby. I know you miss dad, but soon he’ll be back and I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here…”

The nurse up in the gallery sat in one of the chairs in the front row, Leo was up in her lap observing Cristina carefully. He almost didn’t blink. He wanted to catch her every action.

Ross continued with what he was doing stealing a glance up at the gallery and in his mentor’s direction, drinking the situation in. _Who_ _knew_? Was his first thought.

“Okay, so you stay up there, and when I’m done, take him to my office and try to give him his bottle, I’ll meet you guys there.” Cristina told the nurse, still hands deep in the patient chest cavity, and the surgery went on without any more bumps.

At home now, Cristina followed Owen’s instructions that were pinned on the fridge’s doors. She fed Leo with the food he left them, she bathed the baby, changed him into clean diapers and clothes – in cute dinosaur pjs that even had a tail -, and set him at his playpen to distract him, as she got in the shower herself.

This day had been eventful. Her patient, gladly, had survived and her trial wasn’t failing. She had handled the baby situation brainly, not emotionally, and everything was okay for the moment.

Even though the idea of keeping Leo in Zurich with her had been hers, it hadn’t prevented her from doubting her abilities with the child. She wasn’t a kid’s person. Everybody knew that and Owen would never ask her to take care of his son, he didn’t, but she had felt the need to offer him this comfort.

He was giving up his life in Seattle to be with her, and Leo liked her so what’s the harm, right?

And man, she was _right_ , as _usual_.

For a moment, she thought she’d lost it, but now, every single thing of her day had turned out alright, and she was genuinely happy. _Content_.

After her shower and a quick snack, Cristina noticed that Leo was sleepy, already losing interest in his toys and yawning with almost every motion.

“Hey baby, wanna snuggle in bed, and call daddy?” she asked as she scooped him up and walked to her room, putting the boy down surrounded by pillows.

Leo Hunt was expressing his confirmation with coos and random syllables. “Da da da deeee”

“That’s right, daddy, kiddo.” She confirmed as she got up in bed and reached for her laptop to FaceTime Owen.

She saw that he was already online, so she connected the call.

“Hey!” he cheerfully greeted her when he caught her face on screen, Although, he had a board smile showing, you could see he was exhausted.

“Hey.” She greeted back. “You got there alright?”

“Yeah, long flight, though. Sorry I didn’t call.” He replied as he stretched in bed on the other side of the world.

“Yes, it is, and that’s okay.” She smiled at him. “Wanna see your kid?”

Owen adjusted the laptop in bed as Cristina picked Leo up and set him in her lap. “Say ‘hi papa’” she urged the baby, that as soon as caught his dad eyes started to bounce in Cristina’s lap.

“Hey Leo!” Owen spoke through the lens. “You’re behaving around Cristina, right?”

“ _Na_!”

The adults laughed at his response.

“I hope this was his attempt on calling your name.” Owen commented.

“He’s doing okay, we had a nice day, we went to the hospital, because I had an emergency surgery, he behaved like the champ he is.” She omitted the gallery episode. She’d fill him in when he got back.

“Great!”

“And how’s everything there? Have you seen Mer?”

“Actually, I’m at her house now. I was going to book a room at a hotel, but she insisted I stayed here.”

“That’s great, except for…”

“Amelia.”

“Yes.”

They were silent for a moment.

“We’re over Cristina. Have been for a long time. I love you.”

“I know… It’s just…”

“I know, I _understand_ and respect that, but let’s not forget why I’m here.” She had a longing look in his face, trying to reassure her, even that far, that he was only hers. “I’m here to end my contract and run back to you.”

She smiled with his sentence.

“I love you.” He said again.

“Love you, too.” Her answer came out in an instant. “Now, get some rest. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Okay, _boss_.” He mocked her.

Cristina rolled her eyes and took Leo’s hand in hers.

“Say ‘good night daddy’” she motioned with the baby hand.

“Good night babes.” Hunt waved to the both.

“ _Daddy_.” Leo spoke and gestured with his both hands now.

“Oh My God!” Cristina exclaimed.

“He spoke!”

“He called you ‘daddy!’” she was ecstatic with Leo’s new achievement. “You said Daddy, Leo!” she scooped him up bouncing him up and down in bed.

The kid was giggling with Cristina’s antics.

“Congratulations Leo!” she told him as the baby tried to grab her hair. “DADA!” 

Owen watched the scene playing in front of him with pure love. He dreamed of this so many times he wouldn’t be able to count.

“Say: ‘night daddy’” Cristina tried to make Leo talk again.

“Daddy!”

Owen laughed with the baby speech.

“Good nigh champ.”

Cristina faced him through the screen and smiled.

“I had an amazing day today. I did it all. Thanks for that Owen.”

“Thank you for letting me back in your life.”

“Good night babe.” Cristina bid her goodbye and they disconnected the call.

Once again, Leo had calmed down, so she put her laptop aside and laid down with the baby beside her.

“I should put you in your crib, in _your_ room, but today, in celebration for your first word, I’ll let you sleep here.” She informed him.

“ _Gah_!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty proud of us today, too.”

Leo stared into her eyes. His blue eyes pouring the affection he had for this unique woman in front of him. He didn’t understand the world he was in, but he understood _care_ , and she cared for him and was keeping him safe and sound, so he retributed with a hug, by reaching for her neck and putting his little head on her shoulder.

“Good night, Leo.”

He moved his legs, kicking lightly her abdomen.

Cristina parted them and soon enough the baby was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys been waiting long for this one, I had a hard time coming up with something, so, yeah, I apologize! See ya soon! Xx


	8. Ready For It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s me again guys! Hope you’re well! I want to thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome!

_Baby, let the games begin_ _  
Let the games begin  
Let the games begin  
(Are you ready for it?)  
Baby, let the games begin  
Let the games begin  
Let the games begin  
(Are you ready for it?)_

That morning, Cristina woke up to a excited Leo, kicking her side and saying: “Na na na!”

“Good morning to you, too Leo.” She greeted him trying to sound cheerful, although, she sounded just sleepy and woozy.

“ _Bah_!”

“Yes, it’s time to get up, I get it, I get it…” she said with a little smile. Leo was energic and nice, he was understanding, as far as a baby could be, and Cristina respected that, and appreciated it as well.

She picked up the boy from the bed, and walked to the kitchen, turning up the stereo on her way there.

A Taylor Swift’ song started to play and Cristina concluded that it was appropriated for a kid his age. Even though, he couldn’t get the words straight, she couldn’t let Lana Del Rey and her _unique_ lyrics flood the house.

“C’mon, let’s have breakfast!” she bounced the baby in her arms and Leo let out coos in agreement.

 _Again_ , she had the day planned. This time, Cristina figured everything would play out the way she wanted. Her patient was thriving, Ross was taking care of things… maybe that stroller ride would happen this afternoon, after their nap, of course. 

“ _So_ , what you want for breakfast?” she inquired to the baby boy as she downed him in his high chair.

“ _Bah_!”

“Bananas? Or your bottle?” she asked turning quickly in his direction and opening the fridge to sew through its contents.

She caught a Tupperware with fruit salad, so she picked that, and some butter to get some French toast done. Cristina started the coffee maker on her way to take the bread out of the overhead cupboards.

“Fruit salad for you…” she announced as she put the Tupperware in front of Leo, who started to take the pieces of fruit in his hands, putting them inside his mouth. The baby made some incomprehensive sounds while eating. Some time ago, Cristina would’ve thought nothing of those sounds, if anything, she would have been annoyed by them, now it was a sign that Leo was happy, so per extension she was satisfied too.

Her toasts were ready, as were her precious dark brewed average, then she got comfortable on the bar stool beside Leo and started to eat.

In the middle of her coffee, she heard her cell ringing in her room and went there to pick up the call. Could be Ross… she prayed it wasn’t, and she was genuinely happy when it turned out to be Owen via FaceTime.

“Hi!” he greeted when she answered. He heard the music playing on her side. “Some party you have there!”

She smirked. “Breakfast soundtrack.” She explained. “how’s it going there?”

“I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Great!”

She walked into the kitchen back from her room.

“Look how’s here Leo!”

The boy averted his attention from the now smashed fruits to Cristina and the device in her hands, the boy had a puzzled face, that was gone as soon as he caught his dad face in there.

“Daddy!”

“Hey Leo!” Owen exclaimed on the other side. “Is Cristina treating you alright?” he asked with a laughable voice.

“Of course, I am!” she responded.

Owen laughed through the phone speakers.

“Dad will be back tomorrow, okay?” Owen explained as Cristina was padding Leo’s head with the hand that wasn’t holding the iPhone.

“Daddy!”

“That’s right, that’s dad!” Cristina said as she cleaned his face with a tissue.

“See you guys tomorrow night, okay?”

Cristina nodded with a little smile and said: “Say ‘bye-bye daddy’” she had Leo’s hand in hers signalizing a wave.

“Ba! Daddy!” Leo uttered and even blew a kiss to his dad.

Cristina waved goodbye and disconnected the call.

“It’s just you and me again kiddo.”

“ _Gah_!” the baby exclaimed in pure glee. He liked this lady _a lot_.

Eventually, Cristina was able to finish her breakfast, alternating between hers and Leo’s, and once she was finished, she led Leo and his wobbly legs to the living room.

She chose not to put him in his playpen, and sat on the floor with him.

“So, with what do you play with usually?” the Asian asked as if the boy was older.

Leo seemed to understand what she was asking of him, because he crawled to the sofa and took a teddy bear that had an stethoscope with him.

“ _Oh_ , so you play doctor?” she questioned amused.

“ _Ya_!” it was his response, as he went to sit in front of Cristina, handing her his teddy bear.

“For me?”

The little boy nodded, his big blue eyes shinning with excitement in having someone other than his dad to play with and show his tricks.

Yang held the bear toy in her hands and used the chest-piece from the fake stethoscope to press on her heart.

“Batah!’

“Yes, my heart is beating!” she said in an enthusiasm that wasn’t fake. She never thought she’d be happy playing doctor, instead of simply going to work and get to be one, but now in her living room, on the carpet, playing with a almost one year old boy, she was just as content.

Leo motioned for her to give the stethoscope to him and she did.

“Can you say stethoscope?” the woman tried.

He looked at her puzzled.

“ _Cope_!”

“Almost got that right, buddy.”

That moment, she had an idea. She got up and quickly went to her and Owen’s room to sort on her closet. Cristina came back, a few moments later, with a real stethoscope in hand.

“Now, I have tons of these, so what do you think you hear a real heartbeat, huh?”

Leo shook his head yes in agreement. He remembered slightly that his dad had done something similar with him, but he thought that this lady doing it was just as cool as his daddy.

Cristina made herself comfortable on the floor again and Leo stood in front of her.

“So, I’m gonna put this…” she eased the earpieces in her ears and the chest piece of the device in the baby’s chest, just as she usually did with her patients. “You have a strong heartbeat little sir.” She commented with a smile.

Leo giggled as she moved the chest piece away from his heart and tickled his side with her fingers.

“Now, it’s your turn, Dr. Leo Hunt.” She spoke handing him the stethoscope.

The boy took the thing in his hands and Cristina helped him putting the earpieces where they belonged. Cristina guided the baby boy’s hands through the tubing, ‘till the chest piece, and rested it where she knew he’d hear her heartbeat.

Yang waited an instant before catching the glee in the boy’s eyes with the new discovery.

“Beat!”

“Yes, Leo it’s beating, just as yours is.” She explained with attentiveness.

The little Hunt chuckled in happiness. He moved away the chest piece just to plant it again in Yang’s chest. She moved the device where he could hear her heartbeat and Leo giggled again, thinking that it was the most funny thing ever.

Cristina was in awe seeing the world opening new widows to the boy in front of her eyes.

The woman gently removed Leo’s hands from the stethoscope and planted the chest piece in his chest this time, so he could hear his own beating heart, and when he did, his face in pure amazement was enough to make her wanna cry of happiness.

After they played doctor for a couple times more, Cristina went to update some charts in her laptop, she brought it to her couch and did jer job while Leo was playing with his other toys, trying to hear their heartbeat with the fake teddy bear’ stethoscope.

When she realized the time it was, she walked to the kitchen to fetch some food for them. She brought the plates back to the living room and when Leo noticed her, he crawled to the sofa and stood in front of her.

“Foo!”

“Yes, it’s your food.” She confirmed and spooned some soup in his direction. He ate it, like a champ.

Yang took turns in her plate and his and in no time, they were happily full.

She watched as Leo rubbed his eyes, yawning in the process.

“I think it’s time for you and me to take a nap, what do you say?” she picked him up and made the short walk to his room. Carefully, she deposited him in his crib and in just few minutes he was out like a light.

Cristina sighed in relief, as least she didn’t have to fight for him to sleep, as she initially thought she would.

Before leaving the room, she took a last glimpse inside the crib, just to check if he was okay, seeing nothing abnormal, the woman walked back into the living room, collected her MacBook and walked back to the master bedroom, crashing into the mattress.

When she woke up, she looked at the alarm clock on the beside table. It read: 2:42P.M. Cristina yawned and got out of bed, routing to Leo’s bedroom.

“Hey Leo…” she mumbled when she entered, seeing the boy up holding the bars of his crib.

“Na!”

“How did you sleep? Good?” asked the woman as she picked him up. Leo kicked her abdomen as she carried him to the common bathroom. “Someone need a change, so we’re going to bath you and after that, we’re gonna have that stroller walk I told you about this morning, how that sound?” she asked as she eased him inside the tub.

“Yah!”

She smiled. “That’s what I thought, too”

Cristina got rid of the boy’s clothes and started the warm water and the bubbles.

“Baba” Leo acknowledged the commotion around him with a giggle.

The Asian continued the process, and in no time, she had a clean and intoxicating good smelling baby boy in her arms. She walked them to his room, to his changing table, and chose a plain black shirt, jeans, little old school vans and a black beanie, and a coat. All clothes she had bought online, with some Leo already had with him when he arrived with Owen. His father would bring the rest of his things home with him, but she was already very satisfied with what she’d come with.

“Oh my God, you’re super cute, a mini bad boy!” she said with a board smile, picking him up from his changing table and taking him to her room, surrounding him with pillows, as she had done before.

“Now, we’re going to take a picture of you for your dad, and after that, I’m going to take a shower, and you’re going to be a good boy ‘till I’m finished, and then we’re gonna hit the streets!” Cristina announced enthusiastically and Leo clapped his hands in agreement.

She took several pictures of him and send some to Owen, and as she informed, she got in the shower and after that she changed her clothes.

It could be only a coincidence, but Cristina had jeans, a black top, and a beanie on, just like the baby she dressed moments ago. The exception was her boots and leather jacket. Leo had a sweatshirt on, and vans.

“We’re good to go now.” The doctor announced as she finished with her lipstick and the things she needed from hers and Leo’s room.

As the duo got out of the apartment and into the elevator, Cristina noticed their outfits and fished out her iPhone from her back pocket and urged Leo to look at the elevator mirror, so she could take a picture of them both.

It was actually cute, like son and mommy. She clicked them couple times and then they were in the lobby.

She set him back into his stroller and went out of the metal box, greeting the doorman and getting out of the building.

They strolled for a few streets, and every now and then, someone would compliment the duo in German, sometimes in English. Cristina thought nothing much of that, but deep down she was proud of her handiwork. On the other end, Leo was looking everywhere with curious eyes, once or twice he screamed in excitement and kicked the air in approval of the way they’re going.

She stopped by a coffee cart and asked for a simple latte, Leo cooed to the owner and to the people around them. Of course, he was the sensation of the line.

After the little commotion, Cristina found them a quiet bench and sat, unbuckling Leo from his stroller and picking him up, letting him stand on the ground near her.

“So, what do you think of Zurich so far, is it beautiful?”

“Bah!”

“I think so, too. Hope your dad will think the same as you…”

“Daddy”

She smiled down at him. Again, she picked up her phone and clicked this moment, this time Leo being the only one the lens captured. She told herself it was for Owen, but she knew it was for her sake as well. She liked this boy very much. He earned her care and love.

The golden hour was here and the way the sun was shining, made Leo more blond then redhead witch, made him almost angelical. It was beautiful and cute. Cristina was happy she was able to catch that on camera.

The boy started to climb her legs and she scooped him up in her arms, seating him there and going through his bag to find the bottle she was sure she got before leaving the condo.

Bottle in hand, she started to feed him, who was very glad this lady had his food, he was starving.

He had his eyes focused on her, his hands security holding the transparent bottle as well as hers, sometimes he’d kick his legs just to stay still for some time, and it was like this until the meal was finished and Cristina put the bottle away.

Leo burped after minutes and Yang saw his eyes heavy again. With some short walking around the bench, the baby was out and the woman had him secured in his stroller again.

When Owen got home, the house was quiet. The moonlight coming through the glass walls made everything look greyish and glamorous.

“Cristina?” he called dropping his suitcases in the foyer.

“ _Shhh_!” she appeared in the living room, baby Leo resting in her arms. “I just put him down.” Clarified.

Owen smiled with the sight in front of him.

His family was there, in front of his eyes, just like he always dreamed of.

Hunt approached them and laid his hand on Leo’s back, running it up and down. It was soothing feeling the baby’s warmth after days without him.

“I saw the pictures you send me on my way here.” He spoke and she smirked looking him in the eye.

Owen pecked her lips and said: “I’m so proud of you.” Just to kiss her again.

Cristina ran her free hand through his strawberry blond hair and smiled again, thanking him with her eyes.

“Lemme put him on his crib, then I’m all yours.” Announced the female surgeon, as she went to Leo’s room.

The man nodded following her, staying by the doorframe as she settled the boy down.

He never felt nothing like this before.

When it was only him and Cristina, back at the firehouse, every time he caught her doing something domestic, he felt overjoyed in seeing her adapting to their new life together.

With his son, was another type of joy. He felt such proud when the boy learned something new; his eyes would shine as the boy smiled at him showing his new found ability.

But now, seeing the both of them together, Owen just couldn’t _explain_ the sensation. It was like having it all. The love of his life, with the love of his life.

It was the warm sunshine bathing your face after the most refreshing rainy hour. It was the green grass tickling your toes, the wind blowing your hair, as you looked up to the sky. The rainbow was there.

And it looked beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it didn’t take long this time! I want to thank you all again for the comments, they make my day and I love the fact that there’s Crowen shippers out there still! Thank you for your support, I truly mean it! A quick reminder, I made a CROWEN GUIDE and posted it on tumblr! You can find it on my profile: umaficwriter.tumblr.com, also take a look on my Crowen Playlist fics, bc they’re heart broken material! That’s all folks! See ya nxt chapter! Xx


	9. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s me again! Thank you for the reviews! You are amazing! Are you guys still watching Greys? Because MAN the next week’s episode is already giving me chills! MAGIC will be reduced to just M, I’m dead! X.X Anyway, enjoy!

_But I thought you might..._ _  
Take me, take me, home, home._

That morning, Cristina woke up to sweet open-mouthed kisses on her bare back. It was the most amazing way to awaken, indeed.

“Good morning…” she mumbled smiling and reaching behind her, to caress Owen’ strawberry blond hair.

“Morning…” he murmured back, ascending the kisses to her neck.

“Such an _excellent_ wake up call…” Cristina muttered and turned around to kiss her lover.

Owen smiled between their kiss and descended his hand to cup her sex.

The woman below him moaned and grinded on him in response, just to palm her way down his torso ‘till she reached his already hardening shaft.

Hunt grunted in response to her actions and inserted two fingers inside of her.

Owen swallowed her moans as he pumped his calloused digits into her. Cristina arched her back to get more friction and continued to stimulate his member, making the man goose-pimply all over.

“Oh God, _yes_ , this way… yeah…” the cardiothoracic surgeon grumbled below Owen as his ministrations got faster.

When Cristina was in the verge of coming apart, and Owen knew that because of her walls tightening around his fingers, he stopped and heard her moan in annoyance.

“You’re suppose to keep going!” Cristina protested opening her eyes and glaring at him.

“Oh, but I _will_ …” the Cheshire Cat smile that appeared in his face, told Cristina she was gonna get _very_ lucky.

“I like your train of thought baby, but I think…” she trailed as she pushed Owen to lay on his back. “I must show you _just_ what I’ve got…” she smirked at him and Owen smirked back resting his hands on her hips, as she settled down in his groin.

He hissed with the delicious contact their intimate parts made.

“Oh, you’re the _devil_!”

“And I just condemned you for a sinner.”

“ _Oh_ , is that it?” Owen inquired with one arched eyebrow, running his hands up and down her sides, letting his fingertips ghost next to her breasts.

Cristina lowered herself, ‘till her lips were only inches from his.

“I love you…” she whispered as she took his hard member in her petite hands and positioned him at her entrance. In one move, he was all the way in, calling her name.

“ _Cristina_!”

She took that as a sign to go on. So, she did, she went up, until his shaft was almost all out, just to get down in one swift move.

“ _Ah_!” exclaimed the Asian in pleasure. The wave hitting her for the first time.

Yang did that several times more and Owen raised his hips to encounter hers.

“Yes, Owen!”

Cristina hang her head back in pure bliss, as he banged in her from below, he was just so _good_ in hitting all her sweet spots with every thrust.

Cristina was not expecting that Owen would turn them over, and when he did, without getting out of her, she moaned his name.

Owen paused his action, to bit her neck, and then, lowered his hand to her clit, as he started move in and out of her again, frenetic this time.

“I’m gonna-“ Cristina tried to speak, but it was just too much.

She closed her eyes shut, and deeply scratched Owen’s back, as she locked her calves behind him.

“Yes, baby, come for me…”

Owen continued to thrust in her erratically as he felt his pleasure reach its peak.

Their vision was blurred. It was always like this. An incredible amount of satisfaction. Have sex with someone who knew what they’re doing was amazing. _Make_ _love_ with the love of your life, was undiscernible. 

“I love you.” Owen purred after they were inside the covers again, facing each other.

“Love you, too.”

They were in the middle of a languid kiss, when Owen heard a muffled cry, coming from outside their bedroom.

“Leo…” he parted from her and was getting off the covers, but Cristina beat him to it, as she picked up his shirt from the night before from the floor and put it over her head.

“I got him.” She mumbled as she went to the boy’s room.

“Good morning, Leo…” she softly said entering the nursery.

The little man was standing in his crib, holding the bars and had red eyes, probably from crying.

“What happened, Leo?” questioned the woman, as she picked him up and brought him back to the master bedroom.

“What’s the matter?” Owen wanted to know, as he saw Cristina with Leo in her arms and the boy with a grumpy expression.

“I guess he had a nightmare or something.” She shrugged and sat back in bed,

Leo hid his little ginger head in the crock of Cristina’s neck, and Owen got closer to caress the baby’s back.

“What happened, Leo? Did you have a nightmare, huh?” the dad asked as he played with Leo’s hand, trying to distract his son.

Leo didn’t coo nor spoke.

“Oh, someone woke up grumpy this morning.” Owen stated with a smirk.

“I know just the way to remedy that.” Cristina gave Owen a knowing smile.

“You _do_?” Owen faked a surprised voice.

Yang nodded and put one finger below Leo’s foot, just to tickle him there.

Leo let out a squirm.

Owen smiled and tickled his son on his side.

Leo giggled and hid his face further on Cristina’s neck.

Owen scooped him uo from his lover’s arms and deposited the boy in the mattress, tickling his son all over. Cristina watched the scene with a board smile, and soon enough paired up with the big Hunt against Leo.

The baby had his eyes closed from laughing and tears of joy welled up in the corners of his eyes.

“ _Now_ , the smile I like to see.” Owen told them, when the tickle session ended.

Cristina lowered her face inches from Leo’s and planted kisses on the boy’s cheeks, provoking another giggle out of the baby.

Owen watched both of them with a joyful heart.

There were times when he thought he would never have that, and then, times where he was _sure_ he wouldn’t have Cristina with him when the dad part come. The universe was on his side, by proving him wrong.

He was never happier for being terribly wrong.

“So, who’s gonna be one year old, in two days?” Cristina started and help Leo stand up in bed.

“Me!” Leo answered. His dad and this very nice lady told him this everyday these days.

“Yes, you!” Owen cheered with his son.

“We have to do something, don’t you think?”

“It’s the day of the last surgery for this part of your trial.” Owen reminded her.

“I _remember_ that.” She pointed and roller her eyes. “but, I’ll be finished by six or seven, we could bake something…”

“You mean, _I_ could bake something!” he said and received a nudge on the side.

She laughed.

“I don’t know, we don’t have our friends in here, so I’m trying to come up with something fun for Leo’s bday.”

“He won’t remember it.” Owen tried.

The last thing he wanted was for her to try and commit with that and realize, a moment later, that she wasn’t born to do it.

“I don’t want a party full of kids, I want something… original!”

“Okay, we can bake, then.” The redhead confirmed.

“You buy things, and we can make cupcakes, take some pics, I’ll buy him something nice and we can have the sweets after, like a happy family.”

Owen was taken aback by her phrase, but in fact, nothing would make him happier.

“Okay.” He told her with a smile and pecked her lips.

Two days later, Owen was entering the apartment, with Leo’s car seat hung from one arm, and the other, full of ingredients to bake a incredible amount of cupcakes. He tried to talk some sense into his partner that they didn’t _need_ that much cupcakes, because Leo shouldn’t eat them as yet, and the both of them shouldn’t as well, but Cristina was firm. She wanted to eat cupcakes for days on end, and take some to the Institute to share with Shane and the scrub nurses she liked the most.

So, Owen Hunt saw himself at the supermarket, buying all he needed for that amount of sweets, baby Leo in his car seat hanging from his arm. He was lucky he got to learn German when he was in Army, because he defiantly needed it to talk with the cashier.

He got home around 4PM. Witch gave him approximately two hours to get things started before Cristina arrived home, that if she didn’t have some complication on her trial.

When she said she wanted _bake_ cupcakes, it meant she wanted to _decorate_ them, so he set Leo in his crib, since the boy was asleep, and walked back to the foyer, collection the groceries and marching to the kitchen to start with the baking.

As the trauma surgeon was with his hands deep in cake mix, he had one thought in his mind: he wished that was a chest cavity.

If he wasn’t a surgeon, certainly this thought would be disturbing, but since he was, this wishful thinking was a clear sign, that he missed the action. The OR, the rush, the high. He wanted to come home and share those stories with Cristina. He loved being a dad, he finally had it all, but he was a doctor, a surgeon no less, and part of him lived to cut, to mend, to cure.

Owen sighed. Maybe it was time to talk to Cristina about it. 

He wanted a life here, with her and Leo. But he couldn’t let his career behind.

As he mixed the ingredients, he thought of a way to let her know that, without hurting her feelings.

On her way home, Cristina stopped in a store and went in. She had searched for this present on internet and found, in a Facebook group, this lady that made artisanal things, like Halloween costumes and other seam-needed dressmaking.

Owen would have a fit once he saw the thing she came up with. Also, inside her trunk, she had a box with fake surgical instruments, she found online. Cristina had them to deliver it at the Institute so Owen wouldn’t see.

She wasn’t a bouncy person, but she was. _Inside_.

“I’m home!” she let them know, as she entered the foyer and dropped her purse. The wrapped presents were in one hand, as with the other, she took off her shoes.

“Hey!” Owen appeared from the kitchen to the living room. He was wearing an apron over his shirt.

“You look _lovely_.” She complemented him on his outfit.

He let out a laugh. “Oh, this, I just got out of shower and didn’t want to get crumbs in my shirt.”

“Since when do I have an apron?” she asked walking to him.

“Since this afternoon.” he replied and pecked her lips. “The cupcakes are almost ready for us to decorate.”

“Oh, great! I’m going to take a shower and then we’ll do it. Where’s birthday boy?” she asked. She had got out of the house before Leo was up that morning.

“He’s in his room, probably awake by now.”

As if on cue, they heard clapping coming from the nursery.

“I’ll take him, you go shower.” Owen suggested and kissed her one more time. As she went to the master bedroom, the man entered Leo’s room, and took the baby to the bathroom to take a shower and change before the fun.

All set, the trio was in the kitchen. Leo in his high chair, Cristina and Owen standing beside him, as Cristina took a selfie of them. Leo was super cute with his button up and bowtie, ginger hair combed back. He was like a little sir.

The couple took turns on standing beside Leo and with the baby in their arms to click other pics.

“Now, we decorate.” Owen announced as he put out all garments, they had to do it with.

There was, several color’s frosting multi-colored sprinkles, gummies in animals’ forms and other sorts of candy Owen thought to be appealing in occasions like this.

“I already feel diabetic.” Cristina told him, as they started decorate the cupcakes.

Owen laughed and pecked her lips.

After a little help from Leo, the group had a great amount of cute little cakes, and Cristina organized them on the kitchen counter in a way that Leo could sit among them.

“So, now you put him there and stay crouched behind him, so you won’t appear in the picture.” She commanded and so Owen did it.

They sang ‘Happy Birthday To You’ and it was precious seeing the baby surrounded by cupcakes.

Cristina took a great amount of pictures and so, they decided that enough was enough and started to dig in. They were starving.

Owen made sure the cakes Leo was having were sugar free. He was still too young to start with sweets.

“I have his gifts!” Cristina announced in the living room as they finished their “dinner”. 

Owen was on the floor with Leo and smiled at his son’s face when he saw the wrapping paper around the two packages Cristina was bringing from the foyer.

“Me!”

“For you, yes!” the Asian confirmed and sat on the couch.

Firstly, she handed the baby boy the bigger present. Owen helped Leo open it and was as excited as his son when he read the label.

“Look, Leo it’s a surgical tray of instruments!”

The little boy didn’t recognize much of the stuff, but he did the stethoscope Cristina had shown him days ago.

“Cope!”

“That’s right, that’s the stethoscope!” she cheered with him and Owen. “Now the other one.”

When Owen unwrapped the second present, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“You got him scrubs!” the ginger exclaimed.

It was navy blue scrubs, just like Grey Sloan Memorial’s.

“Cubs!” Leo tried and took the pants from his dad hands.

“Seems like he wants to wear it, already.” Cristina commented and Owen helped the boy into the outfit.

“Look, we have another surgeon on the house!” Owen said with pure glee in his eyes.

Leo giggled with his dad’s antics.

Cristina fished her iPhone from the coffee table, and clicked some more pics from the men. And from Leo alone.

“You should send ‘em to your mom, she’ll be overjoyed.”

Owen smiled at her. “I will.”

A while passed as Leo got tired of playing with his new found toys. Owen put his son to bed and after that, in no time, was inside the covers with Cristina.

That was the time he was waiting for. He had to tell her.

“I have somethi-“

“I’ve something t-“

They smiled at each other.

“You go first.” Owen signalized with his hand for her to initiate.

“I think we’re moving back to Seattle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA! What about now? See ya next! xx

**Author's Note:**

> SO WHACHA THINK?! I wanted to read something like this, but didn’t found anywhere, so I did it myself, to save the fandom! HAHA no!   
> See ya next chapter! Xx


End file.
